Un lugar mas
by hakanii-love
Summary: Ella lo sabia; ella sabía que me seducía y lo hacía con un propósito…Calentarme a las 7:30 am; lo había logrado. Eran las 8 am y en menos de media hora ya lo habíamos hecho,no se porque presiento que hoy será un día lleno de sexo.


Aquí les traigo algo nuevo espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente sino a Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia es una UA

Advertencia: Lemon ada de limón ajhajha xD

Ah por cierto esta cap sera narrado del punto de vista de Sasuke

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba esperándome en la entrada de su casa con su falda corta dejando ver sus largas piernas bien torneadas que estaban parte tapadas por ese par de calcetas blancas que hacían juego con su uniforme, una falda cuadriculada tinta con rayas blancas y negras, una camisa blanca que le quedaba ajustada resaltando sus curvas y su busto con un escudo del colegio en la parte izquierda y una corbata tinta, su cabello rosado brillaba junto con los rayos del sol; lo llevaba suelto dejando que lo meciera el viento, sus ojos jade miraban hacia mi dirección con un brillo especial un brillo que yo lo llamaba como _deseo_ y esos labios rosados que se formaron en una sonrisa juguetona mientras se mordía levemente su labio inferior, subiendo su mano para tomar y jugar con un poco de su cabello, ella lo sabia; ella sabía que me seducía haciendo eso y lo hacía con solo un propósito… calentarme a las 7: 30 de la mañana; lo había logrado.

-Buenos días _amor_- dijo susurrando lo ultimo con una voz llena de deseo, sacándome una sonrisa de lado que se fue haciendo en una entera al ver como se acomodaba en el asiendo copiloto y ver como hacía que su falda quedara aun _más_ arriba de lo que ya lo tenía, debería dejar de mirarla si no quería tomarla en el auto y justo enfrente de su casa donde estaba mi _suegrita_ despidiéndonos con la mano, acto que regrese, y sin más me puse en marcha a nuestro querido colegio. – Oye Sasuke… me preguntaba que harás hoy en la tarde- dijo haciendo que volteara a verla, grave error… ahí se encontraba con su carita de suplica, pasando su lengua alrededor de su labio, una mano en el borde de su falda subiéndola dejándome ver sus braguitas negras, mientras que con la otra mano se quitaba el nudo de su corbata; ya se ah donde iba su pregunta sabiendo a la perfección que hoy tenia entrenamiento, rápidamente desvié mi mirada y la fije en el reloj que estaba en la pantalla centrada en el carro 7:32, si solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que la vi en la mañana y no aguantaría mas sin tocarla, es por eso que ni la salude, con el mínimo contacto que tenga con ella y no soportaría mas, y al parecer lo noto y me toco; si, coloco su mano en mi entrepierna, y me descubrió, que había ganado su jueguito, que su propósito había sido cumplido, pues yo me encontraba listo y dispuesto ah todo pero vamos, no era el momento si apenas habíamos salido de la calle de la casa de Sakura, y fue entonces que masajeo; si,_ ella _masajeo mi masculinidad, y yo no aguante mas, di vuelta en una calle que sabía que no era transitada desviándome de él usual camino que tomaba para ir al colegio, aproveche el semáforo en rojo, y la toque, ahora era yo el que tenía el mando de su juego, pase mi mano bajo su falda notando que ya estaba mojada, mientras que mi otra mano la pasaba a su cuello para acercarla y besarla, ella me recibió con la lengua inspeccionando toda mi boca, jugando con su lengua, mordiendo mis labios succionando junto con mi lengua, gemía entre besos, no supe en que momento aprendió a besar tan bien, yo era el que tenia el mando de todo y ahora ella parecía querer guiarme y me deje, no todos los días estaba tan _juguetona_, era como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado estaba tan ansiosa o más bien deseosa… ¿qué demonios paso para que Sakura se levantara tan caliente?, no es que yo nunca me levantara así pero solo ocurría cuando tenía sueños eróticos... eso es!, me separe lentamente de ella aun sin dejar de tocar su entrepierna, al igual que ella conmigo, solté un gruñido al sentir como trataba de meter su mano dentro de mi pantalón, la ayude un poco desabrochando y bajando el cierre, sin pasar un segundo mas ella metió su mano sobando por encima del bóxer.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? Sa ku ra- y di justo en el blanco, Sakura dejo de tocarme sacando su mano de mi pantalón sonrojándose considerablemente, en solo un segundo paso de ser una persona atrevida a una tímida, no pude evitar reírme, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas. - ¿Qué no me vas a decir?- le susurre al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo haciendo que le saliera un gemido, con mis dedos hice a un lado las braguitas teniendo un contacto directo con su entrepierna haciendo que gimiera más fuerte.

-No _oo_.. Vamos a llegar tarde- dijo cerrando las piernas dejando mi mano atrapada, aproveche e introduje un dedo en su cavidad.

-Vamos Sakura, háblame de tu sueño- dije lentamente al momento que introducía un segundo dedo en su interior.

-Sasuke la luz- dijo entrecortada señalando el semáforo, vah como si me importara, de cualquier forma no pasaba ni un alma por esa calle, aun así sin sacar mis dedos de Sakura puse andar el carro muy lentamente algo raro en mi, hasta llegar al siguiente semáforo en donde me orille y volví a prestar toda mi atención a Sakura, comencé a meter y sacar mis dedos lentamente.

-Y bien…-metiendo un tercer dedo escuchándola gritar mi nombre- Ahora no hay luz que nos interrumpa- le dije, realmente sentí gran curiosidad por saber que fue lo que soñó, que fue lo que la puso así y si era posible cumplir su sueño.

-Va _aa_mos a llegar taaarde…- repitió entre gemidos, creo que aun no entendía, así que rápidamente con mi mano libre desabroche los botones de su camisa baje un poco su bra liberando sus senos, masajee uno de ellos mientras me inclinaba hacia para besar el otro, no estaba en una posición buena pero no sedería hasta que me dijera, y fue entonces cuando entendió que no la dejaría hasta que me contara- Soñé contigo haciéndolo con… con - dijo entre gemidos parecía no querer seguir contando así que deje sus senos y moví con mayor rapidez mis dedos, sabía que estaba cerca para terminar- coooon… Kiraaaaah- dijo al momento de tener un orgasmo, espera dijo ¿Kira?, esa supuesta estrella pop que el día de mañana todos olvidaran, Sakura soñó que yo, su novio, había tenido relaciones con otro hombre… ese sueño seguro que no se lo podría hacer realidad.

-Si que eres una pervertida amorsito…- dije riéndome un poco, sacando mis dedos que estaban mojados aun, Sakura estaba sonrojada y no sé si por estar excitada, por vergüenza o por enojo.

-Idiota- dijo volteándose para acomodarse la ropa, evidentemente estaba apenada por contarme su sueño pero y que si soñó conmigo teniendo relaciones con un hombre yo también eh soñado a dos mujeres teniendo relaciones conmigo ah un sueño que ya se me cumplió aunque para mi mala suerte no con Sakura.- Ya vámonos…- dijo aun con la voz agitada sin voltear a verme.

-Hey…. Tu ya tuviste parte de tu dosis pero ¿Yo qué?, desde que llegue lo único que hiciste fue esto- dije tomando su mano poniéndola encima de mi pene que ya deseaba salir y ser atendido, vi como Sakura se calmaba por lo de su sueño, y volvía a estar como antes de saber lo de su sueño, comenzó a masajear, y yo para ayudarle baje un poco mi pantalón haciendo más fácil que metiera su mano, y después baje otro poco mi bóxer dejando libre mi pene que ya estaba comenzando a molestarle por no tener atención, Sakura lo tomo con su mano subiendo y bajando por un rato para después con su otra mano agarrarse su cabello rosado e inclinarse para metérselo en la boca, ahh no había cosa mejor que eso, simplemente era fantástica esa imagen de ella con una mano tomando su pelo mientras con la otra con subía y bajaba sin dejar de soltarlo con la boca, la imagen perfecta; luego lo soltó para después pasar toda su lengua por el tronco hasta llegar a la cabeza, pasándolo por la punta y luego succionarlo y morderlo levemente solo como caricia, por inercia mi mano paso a su cabeza para guiarla a continuarla, si seguía así me vendría en su cara, era demasiada la sensación pero no iba abusar.

-Ah.. Sakura… para me voy a venir- tomándola con ambas manos para separarla ya que no quería, pareciera como si no quisiera separarse nunca, como si estuviera comiendo un dulce, provocando que me excitara mas, como si eso fuera posible, moví el asiento todo lo posible hacia atrás y tome a Sakura para que se moviera a mi asiento y que quedara encima mío, con una mano moví sus bragas colocándome justo en su entrada haciéndola bajar ahogando un gemido por parte de ambos, pase una mano a su trasero tomándolo y apretándolo mientras que la otra se encargaba de profundizar nuestro beso. Sakura se levantaba un poco y bajaba con ayuda mi, mientras yo movía un poco mis caderas para ayudarla aunque en la posición que nos encontrábamos no podía hacer mucho pero aun así se sentía genial, cualquier cosa intima que tenia con Sakura era lo mejor. Pronto agarramos mayor ritmo hasta juntos llegar al clímax, termine vaciando todo mi esperma dentro de ella, haciendo que recargara mi cabeza hacia atrás y Sakura caía entre mi hombro y cuello, pronto recordé que tenia clases observe el reloj 7:50, hacíamos 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela, y hacia 20 minutos que había ido por Sakura, el tiempo si que vuela cuando estas ocupado, que mas da llegar tarde a la escuela, ganas de mejor irse a un hotel y hacerle el amor a Sakura cruzo en su mente pero ya tenían muchas faltas por esa razón, así que no quedo otra más que llegar tarde en vez de faltar, nos quedamos así por un rato mas, disfrutaba la sensación de tener a Sakura recuperándose en mi, realmente la adoraba, se separo de mi haciendo que volteara a verla, tenia los labios un poco hinchados, aun estaba sonrojada, con el cabello un poco alborotado, me encantaba verla así, aun sin regresar a su asiento me miro y me dio un tierno beso.

-Te amo Sasuke, gracias por _todo_- nada era mejor como escuchar a Sakura pronunciar un te amo dirigido a mí, realmente ella era la única que me hacía sentir tan bien nunca me cansaba de estar con ella, hablar, ni mucho menos hacer el amor, era sorprendente, antes de que se acomodara en su asiento la tome suavemente del mentón y la volví a besar lentamente, tratando de demostrarle mi cariño ya que yo no era de muchas palabras, pero de vez en cuando, no pasaba nada.

-Yo también te amo… pervertida- dije eso ultimo con una sonrisa de lado jugando un poco con ella provocando un enorme sonrojo de su parte mientras que yo soltaba una risa, y recibía un ligero golpe por parte de ella. – No te preocupes- dije dándole un beso en la frente, para después ayudarla a pasar al asiendo de alado, se termino de acomodar el uniforme al igual que yo, sin más puse marcha para dirigirme al colegio. Eran las 8 de la mañana y en menos de media hora ya lo habíamos hecho arriba del carro, no sé porque lo presiento pero creo que hoy será un día lleno de sexo.

* * *

Bien les gusto? Eso espero :) Se que esta un poco corto pero es la introducción, luego estarán un poco mas larguitos.

Esta idea se me ocurrió ehem .. en una plática que tuvimos sobre en que lugares habíamos tenido relaciones y en que otros más nos gustaría tener jajaja

Rápidamente pensé y por que no hacerlo en un SasuSaku xD

pero bueno pronto les tendre la conti

Con amor Hakani.

Reviews plis :P


End file.
